


M.W+J.H.

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Graduation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike and El's final graffiti on the bathroom stall.





	M.W+J.H.

Smiles set on their faces as they step into the Hawkins high school's restroom for the last time.

Both in their graduation gowns, with those stupid things on their heads, and with confident plans to the future. They are supposed to leave the past behind and be excited about the future. The young couple has a lot of things to be looking forward. College, marriage, kids, growing old... but today, it's all about ending the chapter of their teenage years.

Their hands are interlocked. As soon as the door closes behind them and they can't hear crying mothers anymore, it's El who kisses Mike deeply. He gives her that opportunity by leaning against the wall, and he obviously isn't gonna fight back. Mike wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss changes into an emotional hug in a moment.

She sighs into his chest while she grips the soft material of his gown, fighting tears.

El is still not sure if she's ready for a change. Mike is neither.

Thoughts full of hesitation and doubt fill their minds. It's a bittersweet feeling. They are both excited for college, although they know they are going to miss their high school years.

The couple pulls off slowly. Mike gives El a supportive smile, cupping her delicate face, studying the amazing details of it, even though he knows every single wrinkle and freckle of hers thanks to the hours of just staring at her. He feels lucky he could be with her all this time, with the girl he loves, with the girl he will  _always_  love. She sets butterflies into his stomach and fire into his heart. She's the one that keeps him going, she's the one who's been here for him in both good and bad moments.

And he hopes she's going to be there for him for a long time, just as he wants to be there for her.

Mike kisses her forehead. She lets out a soft chuckle.

Words of love can be heard in the restroom, so quiet, so tender. There's no need to whisper, yet it feels more intimate than talking out loud.

She nods at his idea. She's surprised, yet she shouldn't be. Mike has always taken out his rage on bathroom stalls with his angry, romantic or inspirational quotes. He was punished for his quotes a few times as he didn't want to leave his own ideas to someone else without marking it as his own property.

Mike's destined to be a writer. The way he tells stories and writes campaigns and his essays, it's just obvious. El knows it, Will knows it,  _everyone_ around him knows it. He always blushes at the compliments, but Mike would waste his potential to not become who he's always wanted to be. He has a passion for writing, whether he'll use it for writing a book or emotional quotes.

Though it's not a quote he puts on the stall.

El smiles as Mike draws a mini version of Millenium Falcon on the top of the bathroom stall, adding their number on it.

_353._

She watches as he adds their initials under the ship. Mike stops when he's supposed to write the initial of El's surname and frowns at it. She raises her eyebrows.

"What?" she whispers.

He shrugs.

"I just hope it will be J.W. someday," Mike tells her.

El chuckles and nods without hesitation. "I know it will. It sounds nice."

His smile widens.

They stare at their names for a while before they decide to join the others on their graduation day. Their high school chapter has ended, and it will fade away eventually.

Yet, **M.W.+J.H.**  will stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the shortest thing I've ever written. Hope you enjoyed it, though. If you did, let me know in the comments! <3


End file.
